


Paradise

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Satori is a worried bab, Shiratorizawa cuties, cringey probably, finally wrote something for these two, really cheesy, slight angst, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Strong arms were wrapped firmly around his bare torso. His face hidden in the other male's bare chest, and his long legs wrapped around one of the other's legs loosely. It was perfect. This was perfect. The cuddling this morning, the night before, everything was perfect. A Paradise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> Another one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy! This is kinda cringey and cheesy, but I hope you all enjoy? I did very poor editing on this (again), but I think it's alright?? It's always really short, sadly.  
> Enjoy!

Reddish colored eyes blinked open as the lanky male awoke. His hair had fallen down due to the shower the night before, and his bangs fell into face.

He hated that. He hated the feeling of hair itching at his skin as it fell over his face. It was the main reason he kept it up.

Strong arms were wrapped firmly around his bare torso. His face hidden in the other male's bare chest, and his long legs wrapped around one of the other's legs loosely. It was perfect. This was perfect. The cuddling this morning, the night before, everything was perfect. A paradise.

It was depressing how this was the last time for such a perfect morning. If he could stop time, if he could constantly repeat only this moment, he would. He would do anything to repeat it over and over again.

And why was it that Tendo Satori could not have such a beautiful paradise? Ushijima was leaving. Yes, at the end of the day, Ushijima Wakatoshi would be gone.

Perhaps he should not be so dramatic. Wakatoshi would still be able to call him while he was away, that is if he even bothered doing so. Satori meant nothing against Wakatoshi, but he feared that the other would go on to be great and do great things. And over time, he would forget about Satori completely.

Perhaps he should not worry so much. He knew Wakatoshi loved him, or at least hoped he did. Satori was able to read people easily, almost too easily that it added to his creepy factor, not that his appearance helped. However, Wakatoshi was difficult to read, and that both scared and intrigued Satori.

The unknown was a thrilling thing. However, it was also terrifying.

Satori closed his eyes once again. Perhaps if he slept longer, maybe, just maybe Wakatoshi would not leave him. Maybe if he clung to the other male, begged him to stay when he woke up, maybe he would not leave.

His legs tightened around Wakatoshi's leg, a strange way of reassuring himself that the olive-brunette was still there. He buried his face into his bare chest, desperate to be as close as possible.

Because he knew, within a few hours, Wakatoshi would leave. He would leave Satori to travel the world as a national volleyball player. Satori asked him to take pictures of everything he saw and send them to him. He knew it may be annoying, but Satori wanted to see everything Wakatoshi saw. If the volleyball player was able to take a video of his entire trip, Satori would watch it no matter how long it was.

Of course, it would not be the same as now. They would not be this close when Wakatoshi began his travel. Satori knew he would come back, but how long would he stay until he left once again? A day? A week? A month? How was he meant to know?

Satori opened his eyes and pulled away from Wakatoshi. His fearful thoughts preventing him from sleeping, not that he would he able to sleep anyway due to how bright the room was now. He looked down at Wakatoshi, who only stirred ever so slightly after the redhead moved away.

Sighing, Satori pulled the covers off of him, and pushed himself out of the bed. Perhaps he should prepare breakfast. Breakfast was almost always Wakatoshi's role, but Satori decided he would try this morning. Maybe if he stressed over something else instead he would feel better.

"Satori..?" a grumble came from the bed.

Surprised, Satori glanced back at the bed and sure enough, Wakatoshi was awake. Satori smiled at the volleyball player in greeting. "Mornin', Wakatoshi. How did you sleep? I didn't notice you were awake. I was just about to make something for breakfast," he replied tensely.

"But you can't cook," Wakatoshi commented, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Satori-" he started.

"Well, I thought I should try since I didn't want to wake you! Besides, you don't know that!" the redhead puffed.

"Last time you cooked the stove caught on fire," the brunette pointed out. "Satori, are you-" he started again, but was interrupted once more by Satori.

"Oh yeah..," Satori laughed. "Well that was because- hm? What is it Wakatoshi?"

"You're crying," the volleyball player began to get out of the bed. "What happened?"

The redhead blinked and reached up a hand, placing it on his cheeks. He had begun to cry, Wakatoshi was right. How did he not notice before? "O-oh, guess I didn't notice," he laughed awkwardly.

Wakatoshi walked over to the redhead and instantly wrapped his arms around Satori, catching the redhead off guard. "I'm not leaving forever," the brunette suddenly spoke up.

Satori's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"I'll be back," Wakatoshi answered. "I'm not leaving forever, so please wait for me to come back."

"How did you-" Satori sniffled subconsciously, "how did you know that I was upset o-over you l-leaving?"

Wakatoshi did not respond, and that was fine. Satori sniffled again, wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi, buried his face in his shoulder, and smiled.

How Wakatoshi knew, he did not know. He was so used to reading other people that never stopped to consider that other people could read him. He did not always intentionally try to hide the fact he was upset, but he knew I passive-aggressively made it clear at times. However, Wakatoshi never appeared to catch onto it.

He laughed a bit, who would have thought? A man he could not always read could read him. It was scary, yet fascinating to Satori.

And, perhaps he should put more faith in Wakatoshi from now on. He would wait for Wakatoshi to return when he left, but, for now he just wanted to enjoy this sweet moment.

This was his paradise, and he was not willing let go of it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a very very cheesy ending, but that's okay. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
